Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone
by Urist McAuthor
Summary: Harry had long ago put the Deathly Hollows behind him, but one is not safe from a evil they never saw coming. As his family rots from the inside, Can young Albus survive this treachery? contains spoilers for book 7. Updated chapters 1 & 3.
1. Chapter 1: Voldemorts accomplice

A.N: This is a rewrite of the original chapter one, what with losing it in the internet-void. but I digress...

This first chapter takes place some time after school has started, just to clear up any confusion.

__________________________________________________________________________

The Moon was high in the cold november sky, casting a silvery glow over the landscape. There was a harsh wind howling down from the north, and old flags mounted on similarly decrepit spires fluttered in protest. A dark forest stood in a silent watch around the castle.  
The forest looked normal, if a little sinister. Not that anyone would have been able to see it, unless they already knew too much. It was, after all, the Forbidden Forest.  
Not that the Hooded Figure seemed to care much. She was stalking around some ways into the forest, in a field of pebbles staring intently at the ground. Quite suddenly she fell to her knees, scrabbling on all fours towards a small black stone.  
Cackling she picked up the stone and brought it to her lips, kissing it like a beggar who had struck gold. Still laughing like a mad woman, she flipped the stone three times.  
Quite suddenly, a pale form in deep black robes appeared before her. He looked at his hands in mild intrest, with the expression of someone watching somewhat interesting television.  
"Once again, Death cannot seem to keep me in his domain."  
"Yes, Dark Lord. You cannot know my trials."  
"Presumptions will get you killed." warned Voldemort. He looked up at the face of the Hooded Figure."Oh, but this is delicous."  
Voldemort laughed, a high, cold laugh that would send shivers down the spine of many a brave man. The Hooded Figure just laughed with him. 


	2. Chapter 2: On the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. I am not british, nor am I a woman. I will stop posting disclaimers at chapter 5, as you should have the picture by then.

Albus Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet door slamming just behind him, upsetting Jester, his snowy owl. He turned around for just a second, to see his mother one last time before the train let loose a massive burst of steam and started off, drawing Al farther and farther from his parents. He Looked on at the crowd with barely contained exitement.  
All was well.

***********

Al slid open the compartment door. He didn't know that this was the very same compartment that his father had ridden off to school in, or where that same boy had met his nemisis for the rest of that boys school carrer. Nor did Al know that this was the compartment where his dad had been beaten and left under his invisibility cloak for London.  
All Al new was that this compartment contained the one first year that didn't seem to think Al a big celebrity. It was a small boy in a Lost Prophets T-shirt that was a tad to big for him and baggy jeans with a small loop of chain in the side.  
"Mind if I sit here?" Asked Al, pointing at the seat opposite the boy. The boy shook his head, brown hair flying every which way. Al sat down, stowing his luggage above his head and poking a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean through the bars of Jesters cage, who ignored the peace offering and continued to glare at Al, as if it was his fault that Ginny was so inconsiderate.  
Al turned back to the boy, who was staring at Jester with a faint look of disgust.  
"I hate birds." said the boy bluntly. Al had no Idea how to respond to that so he was silent.  
"My names Peter. Peter Johnson, but everyone calles me PJ." Said the boy, who obviously didn't give a whit if he had offended Al or not.  
"Erm... Al. Albus Potter." Said Al hesitantly.  
"Albus? Wasn't he the second to last headmaster of this school? The one who went off the tower to the last headmaster? Bad way to go, but better than some other ways." He took a breath and continued.  
"My mom died from a bad peanut." He said, staring at Al intently.  
Luckly Al was saved from answering that statement by the door to the compartment rolling open.  
"anything off the cart, dears?" said the jolly trolly lady.  
"I'll take 2 Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, 3 Chocolate rogs and a Caramel Cat." Al said hastily digging for change in his jeans.  
"Got any Chocolate covered Pretzels?" said PJ, as if this was the most normal thing in the world to ask for.  
"No." said the Trolley Lady, taking this in stride.  
"How about Lemon Drops?"  
"Nope."  
"Birthday Cake?"  
The Trolley Lady merely raised an eybrow.  
"Nothing then,thank you." said PJ, Unfazed.  
the compartment door slid closed. Al occupied his time by devouring all the Bertie Botts Beans he could handle. PJ was humming contently across from him, enjoying the view out of the window.  
Then the door slid open once again. A nervous Scorpius Malfoy stood on the other side, holding a squirming toad and his trunk in the other.  
"Anyone looking for a friend? My Otherones Kinda threw me out." He pointed at a scuff on his robes. "Violently."  
"Sure" said Albus, Happy to have someone other than PJ to talk to. He scooted aside for Malfoy, who sat down and looked questioningly at PJ, who glance over.  
"You should get more sun." He said before turning back to the window.  
"Git." Sneered Malfoy, who turned to Al."So your the son of the infamous Harry Potter, Huh?"  
"What? Why would Dad be infamous?"  
Malfoy cast Al a look before answering."So he hasn't told you yet? Father would be surprised." He then told Al the story, from Harry's birth and first defeat of Voldemort to the second war. He was in the middle of the climactic fight between Voldemort and Harry when Rose slid open the compartment door a third time.  
"Oh, Hello there." She looked Shocked to find Al there. "I didn't know that the compartment was full. I guess I'll find my own then." Rose slid the the compartment door closed before Al could respond. 


	3. Chapter 3: Parents and Staff

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling.I do not own Harry Potter. In fact, the only thing I own is the plot. And I don't have a patent. Yet. I will stop posting disclaimers at chapter 5, as you should have the picture by then.

Harry had a bad feeling when he returned home. He had been giddy when he watched Albus off, but his mood had deteriorated as time past. Yes, Harry was glad Al was getting an education. But his gut told him that Al's education might come a little faster than Ideal.  
"Harry," Began Ginny, her face a mix between happiness and consternation at Harry's "Feelings", but he cut her off.  
"Ginny, I'm not upset that Al is gone. It's my instincts. And don't give me that face, I know what I'm talking about, This is the same feeling I felt just before Claire..."  
"You had no way of knowing that Yaxley would kill her! She was a good auror Harry, and a good partner, but you should be over this by now, it's been fifteen years!"  
"I am over it!"  
"Are you saying you thing AL will die at Hogwarts!? With McGonagall and Neville and Luna!?"  
"No." Said Harry dejectedly, plopping down on the couch.  
"Then why-"  
"Mummy?" Lily had entered the room, a slightly scared expression on her face.  
"What is it Lily?" Said Ginny, instantly calming down.  
"Theres a spider in the bathroom."  
Ginny giggled slightly. The incongruity of Lily's problem to Harry and hers was astounding.  
"I'll get it." she scowled darkly at Harry as she left, shoe in hand. Harry picked up the remote. (He just couldn't live without some muggle contraptions. Ginny hated him for it.) The television flickered and came on, quickly flashing the end of one ad and beginning the next one. Harry listened to the man profess the utter awsomness of Sidney's Fishsticks for a couple moments, and then heard some screams from upstairs.  
Harry had stopped liking spiders in his second year. this was no help.

***********

The Sorting Hat stood upon a stool. old, patched and burnt, the Hat still stood tall and proud before the hall, holding its last haunting note long after the cheers had begun. Professor McGonagall, wrinkled and bent, coughed. The Hall fell silent.  
"Allerby, Dustin!" Cried McGonagall, Surprisingly loud. A small boy with dark red hair and glasses rushed up to the stool and threw himself upon it, landing on the sorting hat in his nerves. The hat could still be heard cursing as it was placed on Dustin Allerby's head.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cried the Hat, only a little hoarse. Dustin Skittered off to sit amongst the cheering Hufflepuffs, who clapped him on the back heartily.  
While Bowey, James was being sorted into Slytherin, Albus took his time to examine the Hogwarts staff. Luna was sitting serenely at the DADA's seat, clapping softly whenever the hat cried out a new sorting. Neville was slightly more reserved, clapping for everyone but Slytherin, Whom Al now knew Neville hated for their abandonment during the battle of Hogwarts. There was Professor Slughorn, bouncing with everyone else. McGonagall was sitting bolt upright, prim and proper as ever. Hagrid was growing grey, but clapped heartily with every sorting and bashing his mug against the table every time someone got sorted into Gryffindor.  
"Johnson, Peter!" PJ made his way up to the stool, and bowed low to professor McGonagall (who was not amused) before plopping the hat on his head as if it were an award. The hat was silent for a few moments before PJ burst into laughter.  
"Really? I never knew? What else?" Everyone in the great hall looked at PJ with expressions ranging from outright horror to barely restrained laughter.  
"Can I do it? Why not? But if you..." But he was interupted by the Sorting Hats booming roar of "GRYFFINDOR!" PJ, loking dejected, sat at the gryffindor table, who looked equal parts mortified and ecstatic.  
"Potter, Albus!" Shouted McGonagall after she regained her composure, and the hall went silent. 


End file.
